zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Downthrust
The Downthrust is a recurring sword technique in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. When the Downthrust is executed, Link jumps in the air and then slams down into the ground using his sword. Link usually learns this technique after acquiring the ability to jump. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Link learns the ability from a swordsman in the Harbor Town of Mido. To reach the swordsman, Link must jump up to the entrance on the second floor of the church building in Mido using the Jump Spell. The Downthrust is performed by pressing down while jumping. This attack is extremely helpful for defeating Rebonack, for crushing stones, and for defeating enemies too small for Link to reach even while he is crouching, such as Myus. While landing on an enemy that cannot be defeated in a single thrust, Link will bounce off of it. This includes the possibility to bounce on top of an Iron Knuckle with its shield up. Though it is not seen in the sprite, Link's shield remains up during the Downthrust. This is generally not very useful, except in some corridors in Palaces that have statue heads which fire projectiles and enemies on the ground. In these situations, executing a Downthrust to bounce off an enemy will simultaneously protect Link from the projectiles (but only in the direction he was facing, as it the shield normally would), which can allow the player to quickly leave the corridor, rather than attempting to fight the enemies while attempting to dodge the projectiles. Blue Stalfos and Blue Stalfos Knights use an attack similar to the Downthrust. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Downthrust is used by the Blue and Purple Dark Links fought in the Palace of the Four Sword in the Game Boy Advance port of the game. Link also performs a similar technique when using the Quake Medallion. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords When moving through the air, usually via a cannon blast or by using the Roc's Cape, pressing the attack button will cause Link to perform the Downthrust. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Link can use the Downthrust in conjunction with the Roc's Feather or a cannon by pressing B while airborne. This will cause Link to pause for a moment and then rapidly descend. When Link hits the ground he sends shock waves across the screen and can break cracked rocks. While the game is in side-scrolling view, Link can become airborne and use the Downthrust simply by walking off an edge and pressing B. Holding left or right while airborne in side view however will result in a downward sword slash instead of a Downthrust, and will not affect Link's movement or break cracked rocks. The Downthrust is required to deal the ending blow against two bosses; Frostare and Vaati. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Referred to in this game as the Down Thrust, Link learns this ability from Swiftblade, one of the Blade Brothers. It is hinted by Swiftblade that Link will acquire an item to jump because he refuses to teach Link this ability until he has the Roc's Cape; instead, he asks Link to return when Link can jump higher than any other. When utilized, Link jumps in the air (by tapping the button the Roc's Cape is equipped with) and, at the jump's peak, thrusts the sword down toward the ground. This is an area attack that damages all adjacent enemies. It is also useful for cutting grass, though the Great Spin Attack is even more effective. The Down Thrust is the last sword technique taught by Swiftblade. It can take practice to get the timing right, as the sword must be used while Link is exactly at the apex of the jump. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In this game, Link can perform the Downthrust by equipping a single-handed sword and performing an attack while falling with the Paraglider. Link can also perform a Downthrust with polearms. Like the Jump Slash, the Downthrust creates a shockwave when Link hits the ground. As it can be performed while paragliding, the Downthrust acts as a way to stop gliding and initiate combat. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Link can perform the down thrust when using the strong attack button while in the air. This can be done as a standard combo or by using the Hookshot on an enemy. The attack has a wide area of effect, hitting all enemies surrounding Link, including those lifted into the air by his initial attack. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In this series, the Downthrust is one of the more powerful moves performed by Link, Young Link, and Toon Link. It is performed by pressing the A button while holding down on the control stick, while airborne. It is based on the Adventure of Link iteration of the attack (the only one to appear when the original Smash Bros. was released), as it does not affect Links movement and causes him to bounce if he strikes a target. Toon Link's version of the moves cancels his momentum, then sends him flying downward very quickly, similar to the Downthrust from other games in the Zelda series, as well as several other down aerial attacks introduced in Brawl. It does however retain its ability to bounce after striking a target. Soulcalibur II The Downthrust can be used to knock enemies to the floor and can hit up to three times. It can be used to attack from a distance, as Link jumps toward the enemy when it is utilized. Its most common use is attacking an enemy lying on the ground and resembles the Ending Blow more than it resembles the downthrust. See also * Ending Blow * Dash Attack * Flurry Rush * Great Spin Attack * Peril Beam * Rock Breaker * Roll Attack * Spin Attack * Sword Beam * Tiger Scrolls Category:Skills Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild